Raian Getsueikirite
|image= |bgcolor1= |bgcolor2= |gender=Male |race= |eyes=Brown/Green |hair=Brown |height=6'0" |weight= |born=December 12th, 1740 AD |died= |family= |title=Captain Pirate Lord |alias=Lord of the East China Sea |bounty= |weapons= |ships=''Crow'' Triumph |battles= |affiliation= (formerly) Brethren Court Crew of the Flying Dutchman |first= |latest= |last= |cause= |portrayer=Liam Neeson |}} Raian Getsueikirite (1740 AD - ?) was an infamous pirate captain, turned supernatural ruler of the , during the days of the American Revolutionary War; his flagship being the infamous, and legendary, , being the third person to captain the infamous ghost ship. Raian was born in the eastern portion of to two immigrant parents from . During his early adulthood years, he served the as a merchant captain. Sometime after the Triumph was given to him as a gift, he became a pirate and then, eventually, a Pirate Lord; his domain being the . His goals as a pirate are strictly political, wanting to form his own "pirate empire" which he shall rule and keep the world in fear of his power. A side-goal to this is to achieve immortality so that he may rule his empire for all eternity. During his search for immortality, he stumbled upon the abandoned ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman, which had been left marooned on a deserted island after having been abandoned by its previous captain, , was set free after ten years of service. Ryan became bound to the Dutchman, and the , and hid the chest somewhere in the Five Deaths. As of the Flying Dutchman, he, as his predecessors had done before him, had to ferry the souls of those who died at sea to the afterlife. Similar to the ships first captain, , he placed an enchantment upon the ship, which allowed him to offer dying sailors a chance to postpone their deaths by serving a certain amount of years aboard the Dutchman, though he did not use this power as the cruel Jones once did. Biography Early life Ryan was born to a low income family in America, then the English colonies, presumably in the colony of . His father was a merchant for the and often was away for long periods of time, traveling back and forth from England to the Americas. Ryan's mother, a respectable woman from Massachusetts, made sure that Ryan was raised correctly and attended school while his father was away. His mother intended him to attend college and return to England to become a politician, however, Ryan had other plans for his life. At the age of sixteen, while his father was resting from sailing, he requested that his father take him as an apprentice so that he too could become a sea merchant. His mother and father were reluctant at first, but, seeing that they could not convince him to change his mind, allowed it and soon, Ryan was at sea. His father was taken aback at Ryan's ability to learn quickly; learning how to navigate a ship, and sell merchandise within a year and a half of his starting. As piracy began to get on the rise once more, Ryan's father saw the need to prepare his son should he encounter them on the high seas. He instructed Ryan himself in the art of swordsmanship, which Ryan took a good liking too, having mastered the basics in under a year. On his eighteenth birthday, he got a job at the same company as his father and became a member of the crew of the Crow, another merchant ship. Captain of the Crow Two years after becoming a crew member of the Crow, the captain fell ill and died of a disease caught during one of their stops in Africa. Ryan was immediately put up for nomination as the replacement captain of the vessel. The company was reluctant to put one so young in charge of not only one of their ships, but also their merchandise; however, after seeing the charisma of this young man, as well as the faith the rest of the crew placed in him, the governor of the company agreed to the motion. The details of his captaincy of the Crow are shrouded in rumors, but one that all the rumors seemingly agree on, is that he was an excellent captain and always completed his jobs on time. He is rumored to have encountered the Flying Dutchman while at sea, and he and his crew were rumored to have fought a sea serpent during one of their voyages; though the validity of these rumors are in question. After Ryan had served three years as the captain of the Crow, the governor of his company gave him the Triumph, a Japanese-custom made galley, to be his flagship. Soon after, while on a voyage from England back to Virginia, he made off with a large sum of English gold coins to his secret hideout in the Five Deaths; officially earning him the branding of pirate by the English King. Pirate of the Caribbean Over the next few years, Ryan's name became feared in the Caribbean Sea as he would appear and take over unguarded merchant ships; taking them back to Isla Sorna to be added to his growing fleet of ships. Soon, King George III, who was already having to deal with the colonies on the verge of rebellion, put up a 1,000 pound bounty on his head, hoping to end Ryan's pirate tyranny. Ryan refused to relent, however, and eventually became a Pirate Lord; making matters worse for the Crown. As the year 1774 rolled in, Ryan had stolen more than twenty merchant vessels and plundered many English ships; including taking any weapons he could find to make his growing armada stronger. The Flying Dutchman Sometime after he became a Pirate Lord, Ryan went in search of the Flying Dutchman; the infamous ghost ship once captained by the legendary before he was killed by Ryan found the ship, marooned off the coast of , where it had been left by its former captain. Using the , he bound himself to the Dutchman and took on the duty of ferrying souls that had died at sea to the afterlife. He hid the chest in the Five Deaths (the exact location is unknown) and went about his job. When he wasn't ferrying souls to the afterlife, he was the undisputed supernatural ruler of the ; with power over a basilisk, just as Davy Jones had once been in control of the . At first he used his new supernatural powers to crush the enemies of his pirate kingdom, however, oddly the Dutchman was making him softer. To illustrate this, a decade after he began as captain of the Flying Dutchman, he cast an enchantment on the ship using the which allowed him to bind willing sailors to certain terms of service aboard his ship. He used this power to save dying sailors he found at sea, unlike his predecessor , who used similar power to torment dying sailors. Personality and traits Ryan is noted for his diverse, and unique personality, as he is the type of person that is either liked or hated; never in between. As a boy in the colony of Virginia, he was hyperactive and could never seem to calm down. As he grew older, he calmed down, though his hyperactive energy turned into a sense of humor and sarcasm. As of late, he is characterized by his drunken way of walking; appearing to stagger constantly and flail his arms wildly while walking, as well as hand gestures which make him appear to be unfocused. It should be noted, however, that in crucial situations, he can maintain a normal walk and posture, hinting that his drunken behavior may be purposeful. It is also possible that blunt force trauma caused this behavior, as he has a history of brutal beatings, especially while fighting powerful foes. This drunken behavior seems to carry over to his speech, which is often slurred. He has shown the ability, however, to be completely serious when needed. Such as when he begged his father to take him on as an apprentice, despite the fact that his mother had other plans for his career. During such time, his slurred speech also makes a disappearance; showing that it too is purposeful. Though he has declared himself to be weaker than other pirates, such as Iñaki Sorginak or Cha Loong, he has shown himself to win battles merely through intelligence, agility, and quick wit. He is also very quick with his tongue, as he has been shown to get himself out of tough situations simply by talking to his opponent; such as he once did against the unknown captain of the Flying Dutchman; according to rumor, that is. Ryan is a decent person, always willing to help others; which can lead him to appearing naive, as he will often help anyone without checking their true intentions first. On numerous occasions, Ryan has risked his own life to save the lives of the ones he loves, such as when he saved his crew from certain death against a sea serpent; again, only according to rumor. Though he will often save the ones he cares about, he is not above using others to fulfill his purposes and to get out of a sticky situation, as he did to the English company he once worked for to acquire their gold coins. He is seemingly above moments of cowardice, as he will continue to fight, even when scared. Ryan claims to be a man of his word; a claim he has upheld and never broken thus far. Unlike his predecessor Jack Sparrow, who is well known for the women he has either dated or married, Ryan is not one to commit himself to an intimate relationship, such as marriage. Ironically, he seems to have a decent impression with women. Ryan had long blondish-brown hair with a mustache of the same color. He often wore the armor of an English soldier with a red cape draped over him. He carries his sword on his waist. Equipment and skills At anytime, Ryan carried with him his sabre, a flintlock pistol, and a small dagger for offense and defense. His sabre was his favorite item, and he was quite possessive of it. He claimed that he used this longer-bladed weapon because he detested the use of smaller, shorter swords. Ryan personally hates gun-combat, but carries his flintlock around because he admits that a sword is no match for a good gunslinger. Ryan is exceedingly skilled at using his sword in open combat, having mastered his father's training in under a year. In terms of his sword fighting style, Ryan relies mostly on his sabre and thus would be considered a master swordsmanship specialist, though he can use many other types of swords and bladed weapons, such as a dagger. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most pirates as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers; easily holding off an opponent with a sword, and can even threaten one with a gun. His position as the captain of the Flying Dutchman and the Ferryman to the gave Ryan his ability to switch between the and the living. This power was most likely the reason for other supernatural traits of him, including the abilities to teleport himself and walk through solid objects, although it is unknown whether he was able to walk through living beings. However, this position had some negative consequences as well: He could not go on land, except for one day in ten years, just like the Dutchman's two prior captains. With the long dead, Ryan was forced to find another sea beast to do his bidding. He found this beast in the form of a he called the "basilisk". After removing his heart, Ryan became nearly immortal, since he could only be killed when his heart, which was kept safe in the , like both Will and Davy Jones, was stabbed, and once this happened, his killer had to replace him as the captain of the Flying Dutchman. However, Ryan could still feel pain. However, like Davy Jones, he does seem to have a high pain threshold, as he quickly recovered from the pain. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lords Category:Male Category:Articles by Ten Tailed Fox